


End of the Road

by Aurora_C4



Series: Supernatural - End of the Road Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_C4/pseuds/Aurora_C4
Summary: Starting where Season 14 of Supernatural left off this story follows Team Free Will as they find a way to deal with the new big bad. This story is the completed part one of a series of books, keep a look out for the next installment by following me on twitter @ Aurora_Carr4.
Series: Supernatural - End of the Road Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570372
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this fic. I've had a great time writing it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed the process of bring this story to life. Please note that this fic contains spoilers from Season 14. It is an original fic that goes of where Season 14 of Supernatural ended. This is part one of a series, more in the series to come soon. 
> 
> Special shout out to my friend Lib. You've been so supportive and helpful with everything. I can't thank you enough for all you've done. Love you! 
> 
> Thank you again, 
> 
> Aurora

Sam, Dean and Castiel stood back to back watching the dead approach and surround them. Chuck had said this was the end, and if it indeed was, they weren't going to go down without a fight. No, they would stand together as they always have, and if it came to it, they would go down together as well. Dean cast a concerned glance at his brother, who was injured, but there wasn't time to focus on that. He needed to focus on what they were up against; it would be the only way to get out of this alive. Sam held the iron rod in his right hand and glanced at Jack's body, hoping to see him up and alive before he focused back on the undead souls creeping towards them. Cas held his angel blade ready to not only fight but ready to protect Sam and Dean. He would do everything he could to make sure they made it through this fight. This fight was one of many to come, and they knew it.

They started fighting as the undead reached them, they would have to find a way out, there were too many of them to keep fighting like this with nowhere to go. Dean glanced around, looking for an opening for them to get back to the impala. Sam switched his grip to hold the rod like a baseball bat and swung the rod, ignoring the pain radiating through his arm as he fought the undead off. Cas pushed one of the undead back and stabbed another before slitting the throat of the first one. Sam struck one of the undead, and his shoulder gave out causing him to drop the rod and grab his arm in pain, he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before looking at the crowd as they advanced on him. He tried to back up as one lunged for him, but he was already pressed up against a tombstone, and there was nowhere he could go. Dean saw Sam was trapped, so he put his rod around the neck of the undead body and pulled it back, decapitating it with a sickening cracking sound. Sam looked at his older brother giving him a small nod, Dean returned the nod and turned back around, standing in front of Sam to protect him.

"This way!" Cas yelled and nodded to the gap between the undead. Sam ran over to Jack's body and picked him up over his shoulder. Dean watched Sam and kept the undead souls at bay for him. They fought their way back to the impala, swinging at anything that came towards them. Cas followed behind Sam, Dean, in front. They got to the impala and Dean ran around to the driver's side. Sam laid Jack in the back seat before getting in himself. Cas made sure that Sam was safely seated next to Dean then climbed into the back as Dean started the car and pulled out of the graveyard the tires squealing.

They got back to the bunker and went inside, Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey, a needle, thread and some gauze pads, as Sam sat at the table. Cas sat across from Sam, watching the two brothers. Dean helped Sam take his jacket and flannel shirt off then cut the sleeve of his t-shirt to access his wound. Dean then handed Sam the bottle of whiskey. Sam had a long drink from the bottle, coughing slightly at the strength. Dean poured some of the alcohol on Sam's wound before stitching it up. Sam grimaced and took a deep breath, trying not to think about the aching, Dean finished and bandaged his brother's shoulder before sitting beside him, letting out a deep sigh. They sat in silence before Sam started to speak, "How could he do that? All this time?! He's been playing us, using us. All for his entertainment?!" he shook his head.

Dean rubbed his hand over his chin, listening to Sam before saying, "'We're going to kill that son of a bitch."

"Can we even do that, Dean? I mean, 'he's God. Can he be killed?" Sam said

The two brothers looked to Cas, "'I'll see if I can find out anything about a way to kill a god, The God."

"Yeah," Sam said, getting up and walking to one of the bookshelves "'I'll see if I can dig up any lore." Sam set one of the books down on the table in front of his older brother. Cas left while Sam and Dean looked through books and online to see what they could find.

Dean fell asleep looking through one of the books; Sam let him sleep as he kept researching for anything that could help. As Sam picked up a book, a picture fell out. It was a picture of Jack with Dean. Sam smiled sadly at the picture, then he looked away, swallowing hard and blinking back tears. He couldn't believe Jack was gone, that they caused his death and everything else too. If only they never trusted Chuck. They were so close to winning, to being done dealing with Michael and Lucifer. Sam had been looking forward to it, maybe they could go back to their usual cases; werewolves, ghosts, wraiths. Instead, now, they were up against God himself. Sam sat the picture down, rubbed his hands over his face before walking to the kitchen, getting a beer from the fridge. He sat at the small table, sipping his beer while he was thinking about everything that had happened that day.

Cas walked cautiously over to the play structure, looking around for any other angels, he didn't know how they would act. Were they on God's side? His side? Did they even know what was going on? If they were partnered with God, would they try to kill him or simply turn him away? No one in sight, he sighed before calling out, "Hello?!"

An angel walked towards Cas coming out of the tree line. Cas watched as he approached, lifting his chin slightly. "What are you doing here, Castiel?" the angel said, "Do you not know what's going on?"

"The souls have come, they have been unleashed from hell," Castiel replied

The angel nodded, "and it seems to be the Winchesters who are at fault for it. I mean they always are anyway, aren't they? They continually cause problems, send the world into chaos."

"This was not their fault. Sam and Dean save the world. They have saved it more times than I can count. "Cas said

"Castiel, have you forgotten? The one who has restored balance? Who created this world? Who saved us all?""

"He is the one who released the souls," Cas stated

"God? You think God released that evil?" The angel asked and chuckled sarcastically, "He would never hurt people like that, he would never destroy his creation."

Cas looked at him with sad eyes, "he abandoned this world." He paused, "He abandoned all of us."

"This is treason, Castiel." The angel stated, "leave. You are not welcome here or in heaven anymore."


	2. Chapter Two

Jack looked from the black shadow to Billy, he didn't know what was going on or what to do. He looked around the room looking for Castiel, Dean or Sam. None of them were here. This must be the empty that Castiel had mentioned. "We have to talk Jack, get up," Billy said

Jack slowly stood and looked around in the blackness, nothing, there was nothing here. It was far different from where he had met his Mother, different from heaven. Why wasn't he there with her? Where were Sam, Dean and Cas? We're they okay? Had God hurt them? He was trying desperately to remember all that had happened, hoping that way he would know how to get back to them, to help them. "Jack," Billy's voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked at her.

"Where is my family?" He asked her

"They're fine. Now let's talk about you" Billy looked at him then continued, "technically, you belong to both me and the empty. You are part angel, part human, after all. But I don't want to split your soul, you've been good, Jack, you deserve to go with your Mother."

Jack looked at her "I don't want to be here. I have to go back to my family, to Castiel, Sam, Dean, please help me."

"Oh I'm not sending you back there, I will send you to your heaven, but I'm not bringing you back to life that's against my rules."

"I need to go back to them. My family is in danger." Jack protested

"Too bad, kid." Billy shook her head "rules are rules. There's not much to go back to anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"The souls have escaped, it's the end. For the world, for Sam for Dean for Castiel. It's the end. It's time to go to heaven Jack, there's nothing left to fight for."

"There is, there always is. Family is something to fight for." Jack argued, "and they need me. You could help them too. We have to help them, we have to save the world."

"Jack. There's nothing that can be done. It's over. Don't fight it. You could be happy. It is not your job to save them, they can't be saved." Billy stated calmly

"They can be. Sam and Dean saved me! They've saved one another. There's always something that can be done! So Stop!" Jack yelled his eyes glowing

"You're this set on going back to a world that's broken and to three men that can't be saved? Oh, Jack, you are just like them." Billy sighed

"This is my family. They need me. Please help us."

"I can't interfere, it's not my place. It's against the rules."

"Just send me back. I'll help them myself. Just let me go back." Jack said, looking at Billy.

The shadow walked over "he isn't going anywhere. He belongs to me."

Billy and Jack looked at the shadow. "He's not just yours, no, no, that's not how it works. Not with a Nephilim."

The shadow laughed, "oh, because you know all about a Nephilim. He arrived here, which means he belongs to me."

Jack looked at the two, "I don't belong to either of you, and I'm not staying or going anywhere you tell me. I'm going back to my family. I'm going to save them."

"Look, Jack, I can't interfere, but we also have no power to force you anywhere. I can't send you back, but I can send you somewhere else that might help you decide to stop fighting and go be with your Mum."

There was a bright flash that caused Jack to close his eyes when he opened them, he was alone in a dark hallway, he didn't recognize the place. "Hello?" He called out, "Is anyone here? Where am I?" No response, he slowly walked down the hallway looking for anyone or anything that might give him a clue as to where he was. There was a door at the end of the hall, and he made his way towards it quietly and carefully. Where was he, and how would he get out? Back to his family? Or was this where they were?

Slowly, he opened the door into a large room. The room had white walls, a single couch in the middle with a mirror on the wall opposite the sofa. Jack walked in, looking around, he sat and gazed into the mirror at his reflection. This mirror was different than others, in this mirror, Jack could see his wings in their original form, white with a soft glow. His eyes were also glowing, but not in a way he had seen them before, they weren't their usual golden colour, they instead were shining green like emeralds. Jack tilted his head, confused at seeing himself this way. Then his attention was pulled away by a pulsing light, the light was hovering a few steps away from him he rose from his seat and walked to the glowing sphere. Jack reached his hand out and touched the orb, it moved back slightly from him, that made him realize there were more orbs, too many of them to count. Jack walked around and looked into one of the spheres and saw his Mum. What were these? He wondered to himself and looked at them and around the room. Where was he? Why did Billy send him here? He needed to get back to his family. He sighed and sat on the couch again, trying to think of a way to get back to his family, that was if he could figure out where he was. Jack closed his eyes, remembering what happened with Chuck. Chuck killed him and who knows what Chuck did to the rest of them. Jack shook his head, standing up from the couch and looked in the mirror again as one of the orbs landed on it. He set his hand on the mirror and ripples ran through it like waves, his hand disappeared through the glass, and he could see it on the other side like it was in another world. He pulled it back through and examined his hand, then the glass. Slowly, he put his hand through the mirror again and walked through.


	3. Chapter Three

It had been a couple days since the encounter with Chuck they were still looking for anything that may give them a clue as to where he might be. Castiel had tried to get into heaven to see if he could find Chuck or anything about a way to kill him, but the other angels turned him away since he defended Sam and Dean. Cas was away trying to find other leads while Sam and Dean stayed at the bunker looking through files and books of lore for anything that could help them defeat Chuck.

Dean closed his book and picked up his empty beer bottle as he stood "I'm getting another beer, and I'll make dinner alright, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "yeah, uh yeah, dean sounds good."

"We should, you should take a break, Sammy."

"We have to find him, Dean, we have to end this."

"And we will, Sam. But sitting here reading the same things over and over isn't going to do anything. We'll just tire ourselves out, and we won't be sharp for when we do find him. We gotta be sharp."

Sam sighed but nodded, "yeah, you're right. I'm going to shower."

Dean watched Sam walk down the hall to his room while Dean put a few books away. Dean was about to go to the kitchen when he noticed Sam's laptop was still open, he walked over to close it when he saw the page Sam had open was about Nephilim and another one of lore about the empty. He closed the laptop and went to the kitchen, making dinner for them. Sam walked in not long after and took his plate from Dean "Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah, no problem."

Sam glanced at his older brother, "Is there something wrong?"

"Sam, we have to focus on Chuck. I know it sucks that Jack's dead, believe me, I know, but Sam, we have bigger things to deal with."

"He's our family, Dean. We could bring him back. He could help us."

"Bring him back? Sam, do we even know if that would be a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? He's a good person. Like I said, he's our family."

"He still doesn't have a soul Sam. He hurt people he caused the world to stop lying, which could have destroyed it."

"He apologized for it, Dean, he's a good person. He didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Still Sam, without a soul, can we trust him? I mean, we didn't understand him before but soulless, we understand him even less."

"I was soulless once, too, Dean." Sam looked at his brother

"I know Sam, but this is different. H-he's different."

"He's not Dean."

"Sam, we don't even know where he is."

"So, we find him." Sam countered

There was a moment of silence, and Sam cut Dean off before Dean could speak again "What if it were me, in that position, in the empty or heaven, would you just leave me there?"

Dean shook his head, "Sam."

"No, you wouldn't Dean, you never did any of those times I died, was in hell, possessed, you never left me like that. This is no different. Jack is our family, Dean. You wouldn't leave me like that, and we can't leave him either."

Dean looked in Sam's eyes and sighed, "you're right, Sammy. Okay? We'll see if we can find where he is, find a way to bring him back."

"Good," Sam said with a nod. The two brothers ate their dinner, and soon Castiel arrived back at the bunker, having had no luck with any of his possible leads.

"I will talk to others, I know a few angels that should still help," Cas said

"We're still looking through the lore. Something has to be in here somewhere." Sam said as he picked up another book, "Cas, we need to see if we can find out iff Jack's in the empty or heaven."

Castiel looked at Sam. "You're talking about bringing Jack back."

"We have to, he's family," Sam said

Cas looked over at Dean to see if he felt the same way about trying to find Jack and Dean gave him a small nod. "I'll see if I can find anything, it might be difficult since I can't get into heaven, but I will try."

"I'll keep looking online and in these books about a way to get him out," Sam sat at the table, opening another book.

Dean followed Cas into the other room before Castiel left. "Cas, be safe out there."

"I will," Cas said without another word or glance to Dean.

Dean knew that Cas was still upset about what Dean had done, what Dean thought of doing and he took a deep breath "Cas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the stuff before. The stuff with Jack. I just wanted to make sure that you or Sam didn't get hurt."

"I know you were trying to protect yourself, Dean, from being hurt."

"I was protecting you and Sammy." Dean shook his head

"No Dean, you were scared of losing someone else, so you tried to turn that fear into anger against him so that losing him wouldn't be as bad. That's why you never pulled the trigger. You love Jack, he's a son to you." Castiel looked at Dean, "I know Dean, and you don't have to apologize."

Dean dropped his eyes to the ground pausing for a moment, unsure of what to say. He knew that Castiel was right, and it was hard to admit that he was afraid he couldn't allow himself to be. It wasn't how his dad taught him to be. Without another word, Castiel left, and Dean cleared his throat, pushing back his tears. It was time to focus, or they'd never bring Jack back or find Chuck.

Dean walked back into the room Sam was in and picked up a book sitting in one of the chairs as he started to read through it. His mind was still distracted with what Cas had said. Dean was afraid of losing people, of losing his family. He would have to push that fear away if he wanted to be able to win the fight they would be going into. There wasn't time to be distracted by anything else, they would need all their focus and all their energy on Chuck.


	4. Chapter Four

Jack slowly walked into the mirror and looked around, it looked familiar, but he couldn't remember exactly where it was. Perhaps it was somewhere he had travelled to on a case with Sam and Dean. Someone across the street caught his attention, it looked like Sam. Jack ran across the street and over to him "Sam" nothing. He didn't look at Jack or acknowledge him in any way.

A blonde girl walked out of a store and kissed Sam on the cheek as Jack was trying to get his attention. Jack watched the girl trying to figure out who she was, he didn't know her. "Ready to head home, Jess?" Sam asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. Jack noticed a ring on his hand, a wedding ring. They walked away without a single glance at Jack, he had to figure out what was going on.

He walked around looking for anything that could jog his memory, it was getting later, the sun would be going down soon, and he didn't want to be out somewhere unfamiliar at night. As he walked towards a store, he saw Castiel walking towards him, he smiled "Cas."

Cas didn't look at him and walked right past him. Jack stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a minute, confused as to why two of his friends completely ignored him like he wasn't there.

Jack shook his head, pushing the thought away. He needed to find somewhere to stay for the night. He walked into a small store, and up to the counter, the woman went about her work organizing the display. "Do you have a phone book?" Jack asked.

The woman, just like Sam and Castiel, didn't acknowledge Jack at all, she just kept doing her work.

Jack walked out and down the street until he found a phonebooth, he went in and picked up the book and opened it to the page of motels, he looked at the name of the first one 'Kansas Motel' that's where he would stay, just like Sam and Dean always told him to do if he was separated from them. He set the book back down and walked to the motel. He snuck into an unlocked room and sat on the bed calling Dean's cell, Dean would come to get him and hopefully be able to help him figure out what was going on. The phone rang and went to an answering machine that wasn't active. Jack sighed and laid back on the bed, what was going on, why didn't anyone pay any attention to him? Especially Sam or Cas.

Soon Billy appeared standing at the end of the bed Jack looked at her and sat up. "What's going on?"

"You can't figure it out? This is the future Jack, well one of the futures."

"One of?" Jack tilted his head slightly in confusion

Billy nodded, "Yes. There are multiple realities Jack all of them with there own traits."

Jack thought about the idea of different futures and slowly nodded, "but how did I get here? To this one?"

"I brought you here, Jack, to show you what the future could be. This reality is one where Sam and Dean never hunted, and Castiel's vessel never became a vessel. He would just be Jimmy Novak." Billy said, "they would all have normal lives. This would be the best future for them."

Jack looked at her. "If Castiel wasn't an angel and Sam and Dean never hunted, would I still exist?" Billy looked at him and shook her head before he continued to speak, "Would they be happy?"

"They would." She stated.

"How are they made?" Jack looked at her

"The realities? They are created by the decisions people make. What they do. Usually, the choices people make only alter small pieces of the future, but Sam and Dean's choices have always made big impacts on the realities, and I fear what's coming could completely change things."

Jack looked at her "Can you show me more? Other realities. What might happen?"

"That's why I came." She nodded, starting to walk away as he followed her, out of the mirror and into another.

They walked through the mirror, the town on the other side was in chaos "What is this?"

"This is what the future will look like if they don't win the fight against Chuck."

"Where are they?" Jack looked around for his family then at Billy

"Chuck killed them. Well, got Sam and Dean to fight then killed Castiel," She said, and Jack glanced around again, shaking his head.

Cars were speeding around, fire engulfing buildings, sirens blaring, and the people weren't people at all, they were monsters, the things that they had worked so hard to stop.

"I want to go back to them," Jack said and walked out of the mirror into the white room again as Billy followed him.

"If that's what you want, but like I said, I can't interfere, and I can't send you back. You'll have to figure that out," Billy said and then disappeared before Jack could try to reason with her again.

Jack looked around the white room and pushed the mirror over, shattering it he was frustrated, why wouldn't Billy help him? He had to get back to his family. Jack sat on the couch and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Getting mad wouldn't help him find a way to them. He sat quietly, trying to think of a way to get back. They needed his help; The things he saw made that clear to him. They needed help, needed everyone that they could get to help them. How would they stop Chuck? How could Jack make sure Sam, Dean and Cas got the reality they deserved? The one that would make them happy. The one he saw, the one Billy said, would be the best for them.

Jack closed his eyes, trying to imagine the bunker trying to get himself back. He raised his hand, trying to see if he could open a doorway or something that would take him back. When Jack opened his eyes, he was still in the white room.

He walked around and thought about Castiel "Cas. Can you hear me? Castiel? I want to come back. How do I get back?" He hoped that somehow Cas would hear him and that he would find a way to get to Jack and help him home.


	5. Chapter Five

Castiel tried talking to other angels hoping at least one of them would help him, but he didn't have any luck. He went back to the bunker. Inside, Dean was sitting at the table piles of books around him as he was looking at his laptop. Sam paced around, reading from another book.

Dean glanced over at Cas "anything?"

Castiel shook his head "unfortunately not." he sat at the end of the table.

Dean rubbed his hand over his jaw, letting out a frustrated sigh, Sam laid the book down and sat with Dean and Castiel. "I can't find anything. Nothing on the empty or anything that might help us against Chuck."

They sat at the table trying to come up with a plan and a way to get Jack back. As they talked Gabriel appeared. They looked over at him and Dean raised his gun. Gabriel lifted his hands "Woah there pretty boy, it's me."

"I know," Dean responded.

Sam stood. "Dean, put the gun down."

"No, Sam, he's working with Chuck."

"We don't know that Dean, c'mon put the gun down."

Dean slowly lowered the gun keeping his eyes on Gabriel. Sam looked at Gabriel "how are you here? You died. We watched you die."

"My Dad, God, brought me back." Gabriel said, "then I heard what he did, what was going on, and I left."

"How do we know he didn't send you?" Dean said

"You don't," Gabriel shrugged, "but I figured you guys probably trusted me more than that by now. I don't like what he's doing. I just want peace, figured you lumberjacks also wanted peace and coming here would be the best way to help."

"Does he know you're here?" Dean questioned

"Well, he is all-knowing, so yeah probably, but I didn't tell him. I wasn't about to get smited right after getting back." Gabriel said as he sat on a chair leaning back

They watched him sit, and Castiel looked over at him "What do you know about the empty? About retrieving someone from it."

"That A-hole? I try to avoid that, usually seeing the empty means you're dead, so I would say I'm not best friends with him." He pursed his lips and shrugged, "why? What sorry son of a bitch got himself there?"

Sam sighed and replied, "Jack. Chuck killed him."

"Jack? Luci's kid? The Nephilim? He's not there." Sam, Dean and Cas looked at Gabriel with some relief but also confusion written on their faces.

"Is he in heaven then?" Cas said, "I didn't sense him."

"He's not there either, bro."

"Where is he then?" Dean asked impatiently

"Well, you see that's not an easy question to answer, especially answering it for you guys. Let's face it you aren't the sharpest tools in the shed."

"Tell us where he is." Dean barked

Gabriel sighed, "he's in an in-between. He's not in heaven but not in the empty either; he's basically floating in the fabric of the universe. Where the past, present and future are created. He's in between all the worlds."

"Well, how do we get him back?" Sam said, "what do we have to do?"

"Well he'll have to choose to come back or go to heaven, if he chooses to come back he'll need help, only an archangel can bring someone back from there."

"You" Sam nodded

"You got it, kid." Gabriel said, "it's not easy, though, it's not an exact place, and it can take a lot out of your Nephilim and me."

"What do you mean?" Dean looked at him

"Well, if he were in a different reality, I wouldn't be able to see him until he came back to the in-between. Plus, like I said, he would have to choose to come with me. The power needed to do that is a lot, and it'll be tiring, not to mention the fact I would have to sneak past Daddy. He wouldn't want me to bring back Jack if he killed him"

"Will you try to find him?" Castiel asked

Gabriel nodded "for you bozos, I will. But we can't just jump into it like you would want too. We have to think about this, have a plan and be ready for some interference."

They agreed, and Sam and Dean started researching what they could about this in-between Gabriel had talked about. Gabriel walked to their kitchen and grabbed a beer as Cas walked in and looked at him, "Gabriel." Cas said

"Yeah, bro?" he replied and pulled from the bottle.

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Well, you see Castiel, I've been around for a while, longer than you even, and I've never met someone like those two boys, and you know I'm a betting man, and I'll tell you I'd put my money on them any day."

Castiel looked at him and nodded, holding his hand out, Gabriel held Cas' arm, and they looked at one another "Thank you, brother." Cas said

Gabriel nodded, squeezing Castiel's arm a bit "cmon no sappy family moments," Gabe said and picked his beer up again before walking back to where Sam and Dean were.

After talking for a while, they decided to call Rowena to see if she would be able to do a spell that might be able to keep Chuck away from Gabriel and Jack. Rowena arrived at the bunker, and Gabe explained about the in-between to her. She looked at her spell books "there is a cloaking spell it's also supposed to protect. I don't know if it would keep a god at bay, though, and it is a difficult spell. I wouldn' guarantee it would work, but we can try."

Gabriel nodded, reading over the spell, "this should work. I don't think it will give me long though."

"Is it enough?" Dean looked at him

"Yeah, it should be. I'll just have to be quick, and that kid better be ready to go."

"Is there a way we could get a message to Jack? For him to be ready?" Sam said

"We do that it could tip Dad off to something going on. Wouldn't be worth it, it would give my Dad more time to stop us, and we won't get another chance to do something like this." As Gabriel said this, Castiel closed his eyes his head tilting to the side.

"Jack," Cas breathed out as the others watched him.

"What's going on, Cas?" Dean asked looking at him concerned

"I could hear him. He called out to me. Said he wanted to come back, that he didn't know how too and asked for help to come back."

Sam let out a small relieved chuckle, "he wants to come back, he'll be waiting."

Gabriel nodded, "don't respond Castiel, if Dad hears him but nothing from you, he'll think we can't hear him, think we aren't going to him."

Castiel nodded and looked at the group, "when are we going to get him back."

"We'll do it tomorrow, let's all rest, we'll need it," Dean said


	6. Chapter Six

It was the next morning, and Rowena was starting the spell to protect Gabriel, he put his angel blade inside his jacket and looked at the group "I can't make any promises about the kid, about any of it. I'm going in unarmed against my Dad if he catches on I don't know what'll happen." He shook his head

Dean nodded, "we'll do what we can here to help."

"Be safe, Gabriel and thank you," Sam said

Gabriel nodded and adjusted his jacket "Cas keep your ear on angel radio. Don't use it to contact me unless it's absolutely necessary." Castiel nodded, then Gabriel said, "let's get this show on the road." He closed his eyes, and there was a bright flash causing the rest of them to look away, when they looked back, he was gone.

Gabriel opened his eyes, and he was in the white room, the in-between. He looked over at Jack who was standing across the room looking surprised at Gabriel. Gabriel smirked, "get in loser, we're going home."

"Gabriel? I thought Michael killed you." Jack asked

"Yeah, well, I'm back. Now we don't have much time, so if you want to get back to the other dweebs hurry up." Gabriel said.

Jack rushed over to him, and there was the sound of thunder, Gabriel looked up, "We've got company." He made Jack move back against the wall so they wouldn't get to him and pulled the angel blade from his jacket and looked around. Soon a few angels approached.

Gabriel was tired since getting to Jack had taken a lot of energy. Usually, a fight between an angel and archangel is no contest, the archangel is more powerful and will win, but Gabriel knew this fight wouldn't be so easy.

The three angels ran towards him, and they started fighting, Gabriel blocked one of their attempts to stab him and kicked one of the other angels away. Gabriel stabbed one of them, and the angel screamed as the bright white light shone then burnt out as Gabriel pulled his angel blade out, and the body collapsed to the floor, one down two to go. He struggled with one of the last two angels as the other sliced through part of his wings and Gabriel cried out in pain, dropping to his knees and losing his grip on the angel blade as it fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. One of the angels grabbed Gabriel and held him for the other to kill him. Jack saw Gabriel was in trouble and put his hand up using his power to kill the two remaining angels.

Gabriel fell forward using his hands to catch himself as he panted then glanced over at Jack, "Took you long enough, kid."

Jack walked over and helped Gabriel stand "your wing."

Gabriel nodded, "c'mon, we gotta get you back." He straightened himself up, closed his eyes and used his power to get them back to the bunker.

Once they were there, they fell to their knees both drained from the trip, Jack sat upright and looked at his friends as he breathed heavily. Gabriel stayed down on his hands and knees, his wings draped down as he panted. Castiel noticed Gabriel had yet to move or say anything, he looked at him and saw he was injured. Cas quickly walked over to Gabriel and knelt beside him, examining his injured wing that was invisible to all but him and Jack."What happened?" Castiel asked

Jack, who was still sitting near them, looked over and replied: "a couple angels attacked, he fought them, they cut him."

"Where's the cut?" Sam said as they watched them

"His wing. You can't see his true form. His grace is coming out. Gabriel, can you walk?" Castiel looked at Gabriel, who nodded in response. Sam walked over to help, Cas and Sam pulled Gabriel to his feet and to the infirmary area as Dean helped Jack there as well.

Castiel examined Gabriel's wing and Gabriel looked at him, wincing as Cas touched the wound, "at least take me out to dinner first, Castiel." Gabriel chuckled at his own joke.

"Can you heal it?" Castiel asked Gabriel

"Normally, yeah, no problem, but I'm weak from getting Jack out of the in-between. I don't have enough power juice, it has to recharge."

"What if both of us used our powers?" Castiel asked

Gabriel thought for a moment then nodded, "I'll be running on empty for a while after, but it should work." Castiel nodded, and they combined their powers to heal Gabriel's wing. Their eyes shining an icy blue as they healed him.

As soon as he was healed, Gabriel passed out, "he'll be okay." Cas said, "they both need to rest and recharge." Cas walked from Gabriel and over to Jack placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, gently squeezing. "You need to rest too, Jack, that was hard on you as well," Castiel said and sat on a chair next to Jack's bed.

"We're glad you're okay, Jack, get some rest," Sam said

"But what's going on? Where's Chuck?"

"We'll explain it all later. We don't need to worry about it right now." Castiel stated

Jack was about to start asking more when Dean interrupted, "it's good to see you again, kid." Jack looked at Dean and smiled with a nod before Dean continued, "rest, we'll need you up and around soon."

Jack laid back, closing his eyes as Dean and Sam walked out of the infirmary and back to the war room to keep researching a way to defeat Chuck. Both of the brothers took deep breaths happy that Jack was back. This was a win, a win they had needed.

"So, what's next?" Sam asked his older brother

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam then turned to face him with a shrug as he sat "we get ready to fight."

Sam sat across from Dean, nodding, "it's going to be one hell of a fight Dean."

"I know, Sammy." Dean paused, "we're in it together, though."

"Is that enough, though?" Sam watched his older brother

"It always has been," Dean said, looking Sam in the eyes, Sam looked back at Dean and nodded. Without another word, they opened books and started researching again.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sam typed on his laptop, searching for news stories that could give them some clue as to where Chuck was, as soon as he hit enter at least 10 different stories popped up. "Killer Clown," "Mystery Death," "Freak accident results in death." He opened a few of the stories and read over them, "Dean, you have to come look at this." Sam called for his brother.

"What do ya got Sammy" Dean walked over and looked at the computer screen reading the headlines

"At least ten new cases. All these headlines are from less than twenty-four hours ago."

"Any of them pointing to Chuck?" Dean asked

"They sound like normal cases, but anything could be him right now. Plus, it is weird that all these cases are happening right now all at once."

"We have to focus on finding Chuck. We don't have time for regular jobs." Dean stated

"We don't have any leads on him right now, Dean, we could work a case. Plus, small cases like this are easy, they'd be wins for us, and we need those now." Sam argued

"We can't say anything is easy right now, Sam. We don't know what Chuck could throw at us."

"We should still do a case. We'll call other hunters to get them to handle the rest, but we should do one first, make sure we aren't letting others go into a trap."

Dean sighed, "you're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He said before smiling and glancing at Sam, who smiled with a small chuckle in return.

Sam and Dean told Cas that they were going to go work a case, then they set out on their hunt. They drove to Jericho ,California. Once they arrived they booked a hotel room. They changed into black suits and went to the crime scene, fake badges in hand. They showed the badges to one of the officers who nodded, stepping aside for the brothers, "so what happened?" Dean asked the cop.

"We've got a missing 19 year old, male. Car was found parked here, but the teen wasn't."

"Any theories as to where he is?" Sam asked as they walked to the car

"We thought suicide when the call came in but the blood in the car." The officer shrugged, "I'm not sure what happened. An animal may be, no body though, it's hard to say."

Sam and Dean looked in the car, then walked back to the impala. "We'll come back tonight," Dean said as they drove back to their hotel room. They ate and spent time doing some research waiting for nightfall.

They went back to the scene using flashlights to look around, they looked in the car then at each other "this looks just like the woman in white case we did." Sam said

"We sent her ass to hell years ago." Dean countered

"Maybe she's back? I mean those spirits or zombies, whatever they were in the graveyard, they all came back. Maybe everything's back."

"So all the monsters, all the demons, all of it? Just back?" Dean questioned and sighed.

"It looks like it." Sam nodded.

"Well, at least we know how to kill her. If they're all back, that means..."

Sam cut Dean off, "we have a lot of work to do."

Dean looked at his younger brother "we can't go around and redo all these cases, Sam. Chuck is trying to distract us."

"We can't just leave these things out there, killing people Dean," Sam argued, following his brother as Dean walked towards their car.

"Look, Sammy, I don't like it any more than you, but we have to focus on Chuck."

"What about if we get some help? Ask other hunters to work the old cases? We know exactly how to kill all these things. We can tell them what to do."

Dean looked at Sam "okay." he nodded, "and if we're close to some of the cases while we figure out what to do with Chuck, we can handle them but no going out of the way for them."

Sam looked at Dean "Deal," he said, agreeing to his brother's terms. They did the case just like the first time, then went to their hotel room and started to call other hunters to send them out for the other cases.

As they called the other hunters a phone started ringing from inside Dean's duffle bag. Both brothers looked at the bag, and Dean went over pulling his old flip phone out of one of the pockets. Dean's eyebrows knit together in confusion. He glanced at Sam then opened the phone, raising it to his ear "hello?"

"Dean?" A familiar voice said on the other end

It took Dean a moment to place the voice, "Jo?" Dean asked in disbelief as Sam walked over to his brother watching him

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? Is Sam? Where are you?"

"We're fine. How are you back?" Dean questioned

I don't know really, Mum and I, we saw God then all of a sudden we were back. Back home."

"Stay there. We're on our way." Dean said, hanging up before looking at Sam.

Sam was looking at his brother, "Jo? As in Jo Harvelle?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded

"Get your stuff. We have to go." Dean said, getting his bag. Sam packed his things, and they got in the impala.

"Dean, what if this isn't real? What if it's some sort of trap?" Sam asked

"Then, we'll handle it when we get there." Dean stated, "It's her, Sam, I don't think it's a trap. I mean, if everything else is back, it makes sense that they are too."

Sam nodded getting in the car, Dean got in the driver's seat and started the engine before driving off towards the address Dean had obtained from Jo. Sam thought about the possibility that it was a trap on the way. It seemed too good and too easy, Chuck could be doing it to lure the boys there or to hurt them more. Dean's guard was lowered at the thought of Jo being back, and Sam knew that he would have to watch out for his brother.


	8. Chapter Eight

Castiel walked around the bunker while Jack and Gabriel rested. His phone rang, and he pulled it from his pocket, answering Sam's call. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey Cas, listen, the case was the Lady in White, same exact one we did when we were looking for our Dad."

"It went fine? Are you two okay?" Castiel asked his posture straightening

"Yeah, Cas, we're good. Dean got a call from an old friend of ours. She was brought back with all those spirits. We're making a detour. We're going to go see her, then we'll be back."

Castiel's eyes squinted as he listened to Sam, "Her soul could be back, yes, but are you sure this isn't a trap? God could be doing this to distract you."

"We'll be careful, Cas. We'll call and let you know everything's alright." Sam said before hanging up. Castiel looked at the phone then put it in his pocket. He walked back to the infirmary just as Jack was sitting up.

Jack looked at Cas and smiled "It's very nice to be home."

The corners of Cas' mouth turned up into a smile as he poured a glass of water for Jack and handed it to him. "I'm glad you're back, Jack."

"Castiel, I'm sorry. For everything. You trusted me, I hurt people, I did bad things, I caused this." Jack said

Cas shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows "you didn't, Jack. This wasn't your fault. God made this happen. Not you."

"How are we going to stop him?" Jack asked looking at Cas with fear and innocence shining through his eyes

"I'm not sure yet. But I know we'll do it together, all of us. No matter what God puts us up against, come what may. We will do all of it together."

"As a family." Jack nodded

"Yes, as a family." The moment was interrupted by slow clapping from the other side of the room, they looked over to see Gabriel behind the sound.

"Almost made me cry," Gabriel said, looking amused before he let out a small tired chuckle. "You don't know how to shut up so a guy can get some rest, do ya?"

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked Gabriel

"Like I couldn't run a marathon, although I can't do that anytime," Gabriel replied sarcastically before slowly sitting up.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Jack looked at him

"It's what I do." Gabriel pretended to tip his cap, "I'm a hero."

Cas walked over and inspected Gabriel's wing, "it's healed. Now just to make sure you two have your strength back. Take things slowly, rest." He said with a small nod

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Jack asked

"They went on a hunt, then they had to go see someone, they'll be back soon," Castiel informed Jack, who nodded. Jack laid back yawning, and Castiel watched him fall asleep before going over to the pile of books he had set on the table.

Gabriel looked at Cas as Castiel spoke: "do you know of any weapon or something that would help us against God?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I mean, I've heard of legends, most of them just like unicorns, fake. But maybe one of them is real. We'll look into them. Try to track the origins that should let us know if any of them are real or not."

Sam and Dean pulled up at the address Jo had given to Dean, they looked at the building. It was an old century home. Part of the building was covered with siding, the other part stone. Two yellow chairs sat out front. The brothers got out of their car and walked inside. They were welcomed into a hallway that had a door on the left and right, and an old painting of a little girl who's eyes seemed to follow them. The room to the right lead into a red dining room while the room to the left was painted in a navy blue and resembled a living room. Sam looked up along the ceiling at the moulding that was clearly original to the building. Their attention was pulled back as they heard Jo, "wow, it's good to see you two again." she said with a wide smile forming. 

"You too." Sam replied for them as both he and Dean smiled, "Jo, with everything going on, we just have to be sure." Sam said holding a flask out to her

She took a sip of holy water from the silver flask, "I know Sam, can't be too careful. Now, what exactly is going on? You two seem stressed. Plus, you both look like shit."

Dean chuckled softly as they followed her up the staircase to her and Ellen's room. Ellen greeted them, and the four of them sat. "God, we know him as Chuck, and he's just like every other thing we face, a monster," Dean said

They explained what happened with Chuck and about the cases that were starting to happen all over again. "It's bad," Sam admitted looking at the shocked and worried expressions on Jo and Ellen's faces. "It's going to be a hard fight."

"Well, we'll help you." Jo volunteered

"We don't want you two caught up in it." Dean objected

"Dean, we're not sitting on the sidelines, you two can't do it alone," Jo argued.

"We have help." Sam interjected, "We have a couple angels on our side and a Nephilim."

"Nephilim?" Ellen questioned

"Yeah, Lucifer had a kid, he's good, and he's been like a son to Dean and me." Sam explained, "we do have something you can help with, though, if you two are up for it."

"What is it? Jo looked at Sam.

"With all the old cases back, people are getting hurt again. We don't have time to go redo all of them. We have to figure out a way to take Chuck down. Will you go handle some of those cases?" Sam asked

Jo and Ellen looked at one another, silently agreeing to the task before looking at Sam and Dean, "just tell us where." Ellen stated.

Sam and Dean told Ellen and Jo where to head on a case then gave them their phone numbers and the address to the bunker in case they needed anything. The boys then headed back towards the bunker.


	9. Chapter Nine

Gabriel went to see what he told Cas was an old friend to see about getting a staff that was said to be a god killer. It turned out to be nothing but an urban legend. The angels sat at a table in the bunker, looking through books and reading old tablets, "do the lumberjacks still have the colt?" Gabriel asked

Castiel nodded, "yes, but I don't believe they have any bullets left."

"That might not be a problem if we have miss witchy on our team." Gabriel said, "the colt is supposed to be able to kill anything supernatural I would think it would take down God too. It might not kill him but could at least slow him down enough to use a spell or something else to take him down."

"We just have to find the spell or another weapon." Castiel agreed

Sam and Dean arrived back at the bunker, and Castiel filled them in on what they had found so far. "We have the equalizer, that gun he gave us, it hurt him when I shot him with it," Sam said

"Yeah, and it hurt you too" Dean looked at Sam.

"It's something, though, Dean. It would kill him." Sam shrugged

"Not something we're going to use."

"I'm just saying it's there, it's an option," Sam argued.

"We'll find another way." Dean said, cutting Sam off before looking at Cas and Gabriel, "what else you got?"

"If we can weaken him enough with the colt and maybe some magic angel blades might be able to kill him. I can't guarantee it, though." Gabriel said

"Anything we do against him will be a risk and will be met with resistance," Castiel said

"What if he comes with angels to back him up?" Sam asked

"A spell could take them no problem, deary." Rowena said as she walked into the room, "a protection spell would have to be placed on your two angels first, though, keep them from burnin' like the rest."

"What about Chuck? How do we find him?" Dean asked

"Our Dad is good at hiding." Gabriel said, "He'll come out, though. He wants to end this. You two have pissed him off."

"Are we sure he isn't going to just run off to another world again?" Sam looked at Gabriel

"We can draw him out, make him come and face us. He came when Jack made everyone stop lying. Something like that would make him come out again." Gabriel informed them

"That sent everything into chaos, though." Sam shook his head

"I suppose a spell could summon him somewhere if it were done by a powerful witch." Rowena said, "lucky for you, gents, I'm willin to lend my services."

"What will you need for the spells?" Dean asked

"Oh, just a few simple ingredients. The amulet Dean wore, a feather from an angel, hair from the Nephilim, dirt from where you want him and some blood from a demon." Rowena told them

"That simple hm?" Dean replied sarcastically.

They talked for a while longer working out their plan. It would take time to get everything together, but now they knew what their plan was. Sam walked to Jack's room with a bowl of cocoa puffs as Jack looked at the door with a smile inviting Sam in. Sam walked over and gave Jack the dish, "how are you feeling?" Sam asked

"Better." Jack smiled and ate a mouthful of cereal

"That's good, just keep resting." Sam smiled, watching Jack, "Jack, listen, you're a good person, okay? I don't want you to think you're not because of what happened. Everyone makes mistakes, I've made lots. And it's okay as long as you grow from them and try to do good."

Jack looked at Sam. "I'm trying." he looked down with a small nod, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone or cause any problems."

"We know Jack. It's okay, things happen. It doesn't change what you mean to us, and it doesn't make you a bad person either." Sam said, "you're a good person Jack."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Sam set his hand on Jack's shoulder, "and if you need anything, ever, I'm here, you can always talk to me."

"Thank you, Sam."

Dean watched from outside Jack's room, making sure to stay back enough so Sam and Jack wouldn't see him. He sighed and walked to his bedroom lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about everything they'd been through. Soon they would be free for the first time ever. He knew there would always be monsters, and he would probably still hunt, but maybe they could take some breaks too. Open up a bar somewhere, go on a road trip just for the fun of it, not for a case. Go see the Grand Canyon with Sam. This fight would be for freedom, not even for his own, for Sam's. His eyelids grew heavy, and soon Dean was asleep.

Sam walked to the kitchen, cleaning Jack's bowl before making himself a sandwich, he sat at the wooden table and opened his laptop researching weapons to use on Chuck while he ate his dinner. Castiel walked in and sat across from Sam, "you should get some rest." Castiel told him.

"Sleep doesn't seem like it's going to come easily to me right now," Sam told Cas.

Castiel nodded, "everything will be alright, Sam."

Sam met Castiel's glance, "you believe that?"

"I do, yes. You boys have amazed me and many others for years, you've faced a lot. This will be no different. And I believe we will win this." Cas said

"I just want all of us to be okay."

"We will, Sam. As long as we don't rush into anything, we will be fine. The plan is coming together." Sam nodded, and he and Castiel sat in silence for a few moments before Cas spoke again, "I believe in us."

"So do I." Sam nodded, looking at his friend.


	10. Chapter Ten

They spent a few days scouting places to find somewhere they could summon Chuck. They wanted somewhere that wasn't too close to a town but also somewhere that would hopefully give them some type of advantage. Sam and Dean found an old warehouse, twenty minutes from a city, and it was completely open it was good. Dean knelt down and gathered some dirt into a jar for Rowena. Castiel went back to the place he had seen the amulet and retrieved it. Gabriel and Jack were at the bunker with Rowena, she plucked one of Jack's hairs and placed it in a jar before sealing it. She then looked at Gabriel, who reached back, pulling a small feather from his wings and giving it to her.

"Alright, now alls I need is the dirt, amulet and blood from a demon," Rowenna said

"The others will be back soon with the rest. You're sure about this spell?" Gabriel looked at her "I'm not getting killed cause a spell goes wrong."

"Aye, I'm sure. I'm the best witch for the job. No need to worry your pretty wee head about it." She replied

Castiel soon arrived back to the bunker with the amulet and set it with the other ingredients. When Cas walked over Gabriel noticed that Castiel didn't have his wings, Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed confused, but he didn't say anything to Cas.

Sam and Dean went to a crossroads and buried a fake i.d and waited for a demon to show up. It didn't take long before they were face to face with a demon. The girl looked surprised, annoyed and a bit scared when she recognized the two brothers "Winchesters." She said with a small growl present in her voice, "what do you two need now? Saving the other's asses? Cheating death again?"

Sam grabbed her holding her arms while Dean placed the devils' trap handcuffs on her. "Not this time. We need some blood from you."

"What? No." The demon struggled in Sam's arms while Dean pulled his knife out and cut her wrist before holding a jar against the cut so they could collect the blood. When they had enough blood, they removed the cuffs, and the demon glared at them.

"C'mon, that's all we needed you can walk away, we've got bigger fish to fry," Dean said

The demon raised her hand and sent Dean tumbling backwards. Sam looked at Dean then back at the girl who's eyes were completely black. She made a fist and Sam groaned, clutching his stomach "you two thought it would be that easy?"

Dean got back to his feet and shot the demon, knowing it would do nothing but momentarily distract her from Sam. The demon walked towards Dean and snapped her fingers, taking his breath away as he gasped for air. While she wasn't paying attention, Sam grabbed her wrist and placed one of the devils' trap cuffs on her. She looked at him and slapped him hard, he stumbled back, and Dean started to say the exorcism. Black smoke came from her mouth, and the vessel she was using dropped to the ground. Both boys got back to their feet, and Sam noticed the girl's hand move. Usually most vessels were dead by the time they were exorcised. "Dean," Sam got his brother's attention as he ran over and knelt next to the girl checking her neck for a pulse. Dean watched Sam, "she's alive." Sam informed Dean before speaking to the girl who was just starting to open her eyes, "Hey, hey. You're okay we're gonna get you some help." The girl looked around and winced when she tried to move her arm, which Dean had shot when she was possessed. "We've got you, just take it easy," Sam said before wrapping her shoulder with a rag that Dean handed to him. Sam picked her up and carried her to the impala lying her in the back seat. Sam ripped part of his shirt and wrapped her wrist tightly to slow the blood flow.

Sam and Dean got into the Impala and drove to the hospital. Sam kept an eye on her from the front seat then he helped her to the door of the emergency room. She looked at him, "I'll go in myself. Thank you."

Sam nodded and got back in the car, the brothers watched to make sure she got in before they pulled away and headed back to the bunker.

Once inside, they gave Rowena the jar of blood and the one of dirt. She was working on the spell; it would still be a while before they were ready to face Chuck. They needed to prepare. "Good job, boys. All the ingredients here now just to perfect the spell, and we'll be all set."

"Thank you," Sam said, looking at the red-haired witch.

"But of course, Samuel." She responded

Sam and Dean walked to their rooms and cleaned up before having dinner together in the kitchen.

Gabriel walked to where Cas was sitting with Jack. "Castiel, can we have a word?" Gabriel asked

Castiel nodded and followed Gabriel into the hallway away from everyone else. Gabriel turned to him, "Wingless angels aren't much good for anything." He looked at Cas, "they're basically human."

Castiel's posture straightened as he looked at Gabriel, "Don't tell Sam or Dean."

"Your secret is safe with me, brother." Gabriel paused before continuing, "you're not going to be much help against Chuck without your wings, though."

"I will do what I can. I've done this much without my wings."

"God's much bigger than a couple of souls, Castiel." Gabriel looked at him, "and we're going to need you in this fight." Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Castiel's wings started to come back with a glowing light.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at the wings "they are different." he commented.

"I made them stronger. You'll have more power now, and we'll need it that way." Gabriel informed Castiel.

"Thank you," Castiel replied

"Yeah, like I said to your kid, it's what I do," Gabriel said with a smirk before walking back into the war room.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sam stood over the blueprints to the building; they had gathered dirt from. He looked over them, figuring out a plan. Castiel was in the training room with Jack teaching him how to fight using an angel blade. Gabriel was working with Rowena on her spells, including one to keep himself, Castiel and Jack from being blown away with other angels. Dean sat across from Sam, cleaning guns and making hex bags as Rowena had instructed.

Castiel, Jack and Gabriel all stopped what they were doing and closed their eyes for a moment. Castiel and Jack both went back into the war room, and Cas looked at Gabriel to see if he had heard the same thing on angel radio, Gabriel noticed Castiel's glance and nodded. "We have a problem," Castiel said

Sam, Dean and Rowena looked at him. "What is it, Cas?" Sam asked

"The angels they're preparing to come and fight because of the treason they believe I, we, committed."

"How long we got?" Dean looked at Cas standing up

"An hour, maybe," Castiel replied.

"How many? Do you know?" Sam questioned

"A few dozen or more," Gabriel said

"Let's get -" Dean was interrupted by a banging on the door.

The group all jumped slightly and looked up at the door, Dean picked his gun up off the table as Sam went to the door, opening it while standing behind to give Dean a clear shot. Dean aimed but quickly lowered the gun seeing Jo and Ellen. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked as they walked down the stairs with Sam

"We finished the cases, easy just like you said," Jo said

"You can't be here now." Dean looked at them

"You gave me the address," Jo looked at Dean, a confused expression taking over her features.

"I know, but somethings going on, and we don't want you two caught up in it," Dean stated

"You can't make that decision for us. What's going on?" Jo asked and looked at Sam, knowing Dean would continue to argue.

"Angels are coming to fight us. They caught on to our plan to take down Chuck, God." Sam answered

Jo looked at Sam, "how many?"

"Dozens," Sam responded.

Jo looked at her Mum then nodded, "we'll help."

Sam looked at the two women, "are you sure?"

"We aren't going to leave you two without help." Ellen told Sam and Dean, "we're sure."

"Thank you," Sam replied for himself and his older brother. "Jo, Ellen, these are our friends Castiel, Gabriel, Rowena and Jack. Guys, this is Jo and her Mum Ellen." Sam introduced everyone.

They greeted one another then got their weapons ready. Sam went to a supply room to find spray paint to ward the bunker against the angels. He looked around on the shelves and grabbed what he could see going back to the main room. Dean looked over at Sam "pink? Really?" Dean pointed out the hot pink cans of paint

"Shut up." Sam said, "it's all we have left." he tossed Dean a can of paint, and they got to work painting the warding symbols on the walls.

Gabriel was standing next to Castiel and leaned over to whisper between them, "sureee it was."

Castiel's eyes squinted, and his eyebrows knit together as he looked at Gabriel without saying a word. Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head at Castiel's confused expression. Sam and Dean finished warding the place then got their weapons.

"I'm going to make sure the other entrances are sealed off," Sam said

"I'll come with you," Gabriel said, getting his angel blade out, Sam nodded, and they walked down the halls together. There was a crash from the garage as Sam and Gabriel approached it, Sam looked at Gabriel to see if he could sense anything. Gabriel met Sam's glance conveying without words that the angels had gotten in.

Dean and the others heard the crash, and Dean was going to run towards it when there was another bang, and the front door to the bunker opened as angels ran in. Alarms started to go off in the bunker, signalling a breach. The angels had their blades out and ran down the stairs towards Dean and the rest of the group to attack them. Dean tossed an angel blade to Jo "here use this." he said before using his gun to shoot at one of the angels getting their attention on to him instead of Jo, the angel laughed and knocked the gun from Dean's hand "that won't kill me."

"I know, but this will," Dean said as he plunged the angel blade he had in his waistband into the angel's chest.

Castiel stabbed one of them before another ran over and tried to stab Cas. He blocked the blow and tried to turn the blade on to the angel. They struggled with one another before Castiel knocked the angel blade from the angel's grip. Both Cas and the angel tried to get the weapon before the other, punching and shoving to keep the other away.

Gabriel and Sam fought off the angels that ran to them "we gotta get back to the others," Sam said as he pulled his blade out of a body. Gabriel nodded and followed Sam as they headed back towards the main room, watching for angels as they went.

Jo kicked the back of the angel Cas was fighting and stabbed him, Cas grabbed the blade and looked at Jo before kicking the legs out from under another angel stabbing him. "Go find Sam Dean!" Jo yelled as she ran to fight another angel, "we've got this." Dean looked at them before running down the hall to find Sam and Gabriel.

Sam and Gabriel hid just inside a doorway as they heard footsteps approaching. Dean ran through the door Sam grabbed him holding a blade to his throat standing behind him. Dean saw the arm and blade wrap around in front of him and grabbed Sam's arm, dropping to his knees to flip Sam over himself. Sam fell to the floor with a hard thud and looked up at Dean with a confused and surprised expression. "Dean." Sam breathed out, relief flooding over him as he realized it was his older brother and not an enemy.

"Sammy," Dean said the same expressions present on his features as he helped Sam back to his feet.


	12. Chapter Twelve

They had killed some of the angels, most of them ended up running off. They took the bodies outside, and Sam and Dean covered them with rock salt and gasoline before lighting them on fire and watching them burn. Once they were done, Sam and Dean walked back inside to their friends. After this attack they knew they didn't have time to wait. They had to make a move to hopefully gain the upper hand against Chuck. Jo and Ellen left to find a motel room that they could stay at since the bunker wasn't safe anymore. Sam and Dean were glad they had left. This way, they had somewhere Rowena could go and be protected when she was going to do the spell. It was safer this way. Sam, Dean, Rowena, Cas, Jack and Gabriel sat at the table looking at one another, no one saying a word, as they silently agreed it was time to make their move.

"Rowena, is the spell ready?" Dean asked

Rowena nodded, "Aye. I just have to do the protection spells on our winged friends first."

"Do it." Dean nodded, "Sam and I will get the weapons together." Sam walked to the armoury with Dean collecting angel blades, bullets, the colt and the equalizer. They packed the trunk of the impala with their weapons while Rowena cast a protection spell on Castiel, Jack and Gabriel. 

Sam and Dean walked back into the war room, and Dean gathered the hex bags putting them into a duffle bag before taking it to the impala. Sam walked to Rowena as she finished the protection spell. "Do you need anything else to summon Chuck?" Sam asked

"No, I've got all the ingredients." Rowena nodded

"Okay." Sam said with a nod, "how long do you think it will take?"

"The spell itself won't take but a few minutes. Getting the right amount of everythin' together that could take an hour or two."

"Let us know when it's ready," Sam replied.

Dean sat next to Sam in the war room, Gabriel sat across from them, leaning back in his chair "you boys ready?"

Sam glanced at Dean, "yeah, we are." Dean responded

"What will happen after we fight him?" Jack questioned and sat next to Gabriel

Sam looked at Jack "well, we won't have to worry about him controlling us anymore. We'll be free, we'll be able to make our own choices."

"Will it change things? Will we still be a family?"

"Of course, we will, Jack." Castiel assured him, "why would you ask that?"

"Maybe Chuck made us all become a family. Maybe it wasn't your choice to become my dads."

Sam sat forward-looking at Jack, "that's not true. The one choice we always have is family. And we picked you to be apart of this family, Jack."

Jack looked at Sam, "you chose this family." Jack said, nodding slowly as he started to understand what Sam meant. Cas set his hand on Jack's shoulder with a small smile, which Jack returned. Dean patted Sam's back and looked around at their friends, their family. Sam was right. Out of all the crap they had been through, all the things they were forced to do, the one thing they did have a say over all this time was their family. They chose who their family was and looking around the room, Sam and Dean knew they had made the right choices. Here they were up against the biggest bad of them all, but they weren't facing Chuck alone. They had their family standing by their side, ready to fight and sacrifice themselves if it meant helping Sam and Dean.

Rowena finished putting the ingredients together "alright, the spells gonna take about five minutes to complete."

"Let's get you out of here in case more angels come," Sam said getting up

"Call me when you're on the way back so we can be ready, Sammy," Dean said

"Will do," Sam replied, then drove Rowena to the motel where Jo and Ellen were. They knew Rowena would be coming to stay with them, and they were going to make sure she was safe.

Once at the motel, Sam called Dean, putting him on speaker, "alright, she's ready."

"Rowena, once you summon him, can you keep him there?" Dean asked through the phone

"Maybe a few minutes, not long, he's powerful. He could break the magic." Rowena told them

"It's a forty-minute drive to the warehouse from here," Dean said

"I'll head back to the bunker now then when we're five minutes from the warehouse we'll call her," Sam said

"Alright, Sammy, see you soon," Dean said and ended the call.

Sam made sure Rowena was set to do the spell, then looked at Jo and Ellen, "thank you for helping us."

"Anything for you, boys. Now go kick some ass." Ellen said

Sam smiled softly and went back out to his car and drove off, back to the bunker.

Sam arrived back at the bunker and walked to the garage, where the rest of them were waiting for him and making sure they had everything they needed to face Chuck. The four men got into the impala Sam and Dean sharing a look from beside one another before they nodded signalling they were ready and Dean started the car. They pulled out of the garage and sped down the road heading towards the warehouse, towards Chuck.

Once they were five minutes from the building, Sam pulled out his phone and called Rowena, she answered, "Samuel."

"It's time. Do the spell." Sam spoke

"Stay safe, boys," Rowena said and started reciting her spell as Sam hung up the phone and looked back out the windshield as they approached the warehouse.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The impala pulled up in front of the building. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Jack all got out of the car looking around. Sam and Dean went to the trunk and got their angel blades and guns out. Dean slid the colt into the back of his waistband and Sam did the same with the gun Chuck had given them that could kill anything the "equalizer."

"He's in there." Gabriel said, "I can feel him, he's waiting."

"I can, as well." Castiel agreed with Gabriel.

"Keep an eye out for one another. Remember to expect anything and everything." Sam cautioned.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm pulling Sam to the side. Castiel, Jack and Gabriel stood together, looking at the building standing on guard in case something happened.

"Sammy, listen. If things go south, I want you to get out of here, okay?"

"Dean, I'm not leaving you in there. We're doing this together. You're my brother, I'm not leaving you behind." Sam looked at his older brother

Dean wanted to keep Sam from getting hurt but decided not to argue if Sam would leave or not, he would just have to keep an eye on him and protect him, he looked at Sam "Together."

They looked at one another for a moment before looking at the others again, "Everyone ready?" Dean said as they all looked around at one another. They had no clue what would happen once inside with Chuck. They didn't know if any of them would make it out alive.

They walked to the entrance and Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, gently squeezing. Sam looked at Dean, pressing his lips together before they both nodded. Both brothers knew that moment might be it. A silent goodbye between them.

They got to the entrance and walked inside. Chuck was standing opposite them. "It didn't have to be like this. I was going to keep your story going."

"You mean you were going to keep messing with our lives." Dean shot back

"This was my story, Dean!" Chuck yelled before taking a breath to calm himself before he spoke again, "I created you, all of you, all of this. If you could have just played your roles, we would have been fine. But you couldn't, you couldn't kill the Nephilim, you couldn't listen, you couldn't let me do my job. So this is what you get." Chuck raised his hands, gesturing around like he was showing them something "The ending to end all endings. The big finale. Spoiler alert, you all die."

"No, Chuck, you don't get to control us anymore, we aren't puppets. We'll choose our own path." Sam said, stepping up, so he was beside his brother.

"You two really know how to wreck a perfectly good story." Chuck said, then looked at Gabriel and Castiel, "and you two? I'm really disappointed. You two are angels, my angels, I'm your father. Does nobody know what loyalty means?"

"Angels are supposed to help humans, look after them. You are too, but instead, you're using them for your own entertainment." Cas said lifting his chin as his eyes squinted

"I thought my brothers were douchebags, guess those apples didn't fall very far from the tree." Gabriel looked at Chuck.

"I could smite both of you right now." Chuck threatened

Gabriel pursed his lips, tilting his head back and forth like he was considering the threat "yeah, you probably could. Castiel would be easy, one snap, but to smite me? I'm an archangel, that means you'd have to get close to smite me, you're too much of a coward for that."

"You're not going to hurt my family." Jack put his hand up using his powers

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chuck said, putting his hand up as well, blocking Jack's powers and knocking Jack off his feet.

Castiel looked back at Jack, making sure he was okay, Jack looked at Cas as he sat up and Cas looked at Chuck again.

"Then this is it," Chuck said, raising his hand, sending Castiel, Jack and Gabriel flying back into a wall. Sam and Dean ran towards Chuck, Dean pulled the colt from his belt and Sam copied Dean's movement with the equalizer. Chuck put his hands up, and both guns flew out of Sam and Dean's hands then everyone stopped moving, being frozen in place by Chuck.

Chuck nodded slowly and looked at Sam. "So, you're really ready to die for your brother Sam?"

He paused, "You shoot me with that sure, yeah, it'll kill me, but it will kill you too."

"Whatever it takes," Sam stated, glaring at Chuck.

"I respect that Sam, I do." Chuck shrugged with a small nod, then he squinted his eyes, mocking a confused expression. "But really? After all, Dean did to you? All the pain he caused you. Siding with your Dad? Not supporting you?" Sam shook his head and looked down as Chuck continued, "Hitting on your girlfriend? Pulling you away from her? When you didn't want to go. You knew leaving with him would put her in danger, but he guilt-tripped you into going." He then switched his attention to Dean "Sam was the reason your Mum died, he was the reason your childhood was crap, the reason your Dad was bad to you, look how many times you fought with your Dad because of Sam, he always ran off on you, got mad at you for trying to be a good son." Dean avoided looking at Chuck as he listened, he couldn't argue. The things Chuck said were right. "I'm not the bad guy here. This is on you two, it's because of one another. I don't know how you guys have lasted this long without fighting one another." Chuck said his fingers subtly flicking to the side as he used his powers to show Sam and Dean flashbacks of what he was talking about.

The two brothers looked at one another, Chuck was right, they could have had good lives if it weren't for one another. Dean's expressions hardened as he looked at his younger brother. Sam straightened his posture watching Dean. They stepped around in a circle watching one another before Dean took a swing at Sam.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Sam ducked away from Dean's fist and raised his own stepping around his brother, who followed suit. Castiel, Jack and Gabriel watched unable to move or stop Sam and Dean. "Dean! Sam! This isn't you. Stop! It's Chuck." Castiel yelled

"Actually, this is all them," Chuck said, shrugging with a smile as he watched Sam and Dean trade punches.

"H-he's right. I can sense it. This is Sam and Dean this isn't him." Gabriel said

Dean grabbed Sam's arm, twisting it back behind Sam before punching Sam's side with a hard blow. Sam stumbled back, then hit Dean's cheek. The two held one another's shoulders, pushing, trying to overtake the other. "You killed Jessica! You're the reason she's dead!" Sam shouted at Dean, pushing him back and taking another swing.

"I'm glad she died! You finally got to see what you did to our Mum!" Dean yelled back, blocking Sam's swing and kicking his chest, knocking him down. He grabbed Sam's shirt and punched his face.

Sam gripped his brother's arm and kicked his legs out from under him as Sam quickly got over Dean punching his face as well. "Stop it!" Castiel yelled

"This is the roles they were born into Castiel, it was always going to come to this, no matter what. They were always going to end up right here." Chuck said

Sam and Dean struggled with one another on the ground trading places and punches, both men bloodied. Dean punched Sam in the ribs, and a sickening crack could be heard as Sam's ribs gave way under Dean's fist. Sam cried out in pain and gritted his teeth, punching Dean's cheek a few times. Dean grabbed Sam's arm, and they struggled. Dean got to his knees, then his feet and put Sam into a chokehold. Sam gasped for breath trying to break out of his brother's arms. Sam pulled himself to his knees and grunted as he flipped Dean over him, slamming him into the ground. Sam wiped the blood from his nose as he stumbled to his feet, Dean spat the blood from his mouth onto the floor before getting to his knees. Sam grabbed Dean and slammed his head against the ground. Dean blinked slowly and let his vision come back from the dark blur that had consumed his sight. He then gripped Sam's arm, pulling him down as he punched Sam's broken ribs again. Sam groaned and swung to hit Dean's face but missed the shot when Dean rolled out of the way.

Dean got to his feet as his vision blurred and his ears rang. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second then looked at Sam again who had just gotten up to his feet and was holding his side. Sam spat blood from his mouth while Dean touched his ear and looked at the blood on his fingers before both men focused back on one another. They both breathed ragged heavy breaths as their knuckles and faces bled from their fighting, their hair wet with sweat. Dean watched Sam trying to focus his vision. Sam walked over to some pipes that were hanging on the wall. Dean willed himself to run at Sam, knocking him into the pipes. The pipes rang as Sam hit them, Dean gripped the back of Sam's jacket, pushing him harder into the pipes while Sam tried to turn around to grab Dean. Sam's hands tried to brace himself to push Dean off; finally, he bucked his head back, headbutting Dean, who stumbled back. A pipe that fell loose from Sam knocking into it clattered to the ground between Sam and Dean. Both brothers looked at it and at one another before lunging for the pipe. Sam kicked Dean's face splitting his chin open and grabbed the pipe gripping it.

Sam walked to where Dean was laying and swung the pipe down, Dean blocked the blow with his hands. Sam swung again, hitting Dean's side with the pipe, Dean groaned out, and Sam brought the pipe down again, hitting Dean square on his collarbone breaking it. Dean cried out and took a deep couple of breaths to keep himself from passing out before he kicked at Sam knocking the pipe from Sam's hand and breaking his wrist.

"Why is this happening?! Stop it!" Jack yelled out. Chuck watched on amused as the brothers continued to fight even though they were exhausted and both extremely injured.

Dean kicked again and knocked Sam down as he pulled himself to his knees and punched at Sam again, missing. Hot tears brimmed Dean's eyes from the pain radiating through his chest and shoulder. Sam coughed and winced, the pain in his ribs getting worse as the fight continued. Sam swung at Dean landing a weak punch to Dean's stomach. Neither of the two was letting up. They continued to struggle even as every hit and moment made their pain that much more unbearable.

Castiel looked over at Chuck, who was smiling at the two brothers fighting. Castiel, Jack and Gabriel fell on their knees as Chuck's powers stopped holding them because he was too distracted by Sam and Dean fighting. The three stood up and looked at one another surprised, Jack was about to run to Sam and Dean, but Castiel grabbed his shoulder keeping him from going to them, in case they turned on him like they did one another. Castiel looked at Chuck again as a gunshot sounded.

Chuck's smile fell, then he dropped to his knees, holding his stomach standing behind him was John Winchester holding the colt. "This gun won't kill me," Chuck said before coughing.

"No, it won't. But it did hurt and weaken you." Gabriel said as he and Castiel went over, getting their angel blades out, "and that's all we need."

Jack looked at Chuck and raised his hand using his powers before Gabriel, or Castiel reached him, there was a bright white light that shone from Chuck's eyes as he screamed, his shirt ripped and his chest started cracking as the same light emerged from his chest getting brighter then going black as Chuck's lifeless body fell to the floor. Jack then used his powers to force Sam and Dean apart, sending them both flying into a wall before landing on the ground hard. Sam and Dean laid on the floor panting as they looked at Jack. Castiel, Gabriel and John also looked at Jack the shadow of his wings could be seen on the wall behind him. His wings grew larger, and Castiel and Gabriel looked at him and got down on one knee, John raised the colt again, unsure of what was happening but Castiel grabbed John's wrist. "No, it's okay. We're safe. Jack is the new God."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Castiel and Gabriel slowly stood watching Jack, who smiled, "I'm God now. We won. I can make sure we're all safe."

"Yes, Jack, yes, you can." Castiel's lips pulled up into a small smile before he looked back at Sam and Dean, who were still lying on the ground.

John walked over, kneeling down next to Sam, his hand gently resting on his youngest shoulder, Sam looked up at his Dad his expression pained but also a hint of joy at seeing his father. John didn't say a word; he just nodded to Sam then went over kneeling down next to Dean who's expression was much like Sam's. Dean laid his head back down on the ground and blinked slowly. John stood and looked at the three angels, "one of you heal them."

"I will," Jack said, walking over between them.

"Jack can't fully heal them, not right now. Killing Chuck took a lot out of him. He can heal them enough to lessen the severity of their injuries." Gabriel explained

John nodded and watched Jack as his eyes closed, and a shimmering light appeared around John's sons who seemed to relax some of their pain immediately subsided. "There. That's what I can do. They'll heal in time." Jack said

"Thank you." John looked at Jack then walked to Sam, slowly helping him to his feet and supporting his weight. Sam held his side as best he could with his broken wrist and slowly walked outside to the impala and John's truck with the help of his Dad. Castiel helped Dean out and got him to lay down in the backseat of the impala, Cas closed the door and looked as John was getting Sam into the passenger seat of his truck. They took both Sam and Dean to the hospital then met back at the bunker, Castiel took Dean to his room, helping him to lay down to rest like the doctor had instructed. Jack had gone with Gabriel to see heaven and to meet the angels that were now his people.

Sam sat on one of the leather chairs and glanced down at the sling on his arm then at his Dad, who sat in the chair beside him, "you're back?"

John nodded, "yeah when everything got out, I did too. Chuck brought me back just like he brought Jo and Ellen back. He was going to use me against you; that's why I stayed away. I looked for something to kill him then I heard from Ellen you boys were going in so I came, fast as I could. Then I saw you and Dean."

Sam looked down, "yeah..." he sighed.

"Sam, listen to me, son. Our lives weren't good, neither of you got to be children, but that isn't your fault or your brothers. Things happened, bad things, people died, neither of you made those things happen, and neither of you can change it. That fight won't change it. You're brothers, family, move past this, get back to one another."

"I don't think that's possible this time, Dad, it's been a long time coming," Sam said, looking down.

A couple days passed as both Sam and Dean's injuries slowly started healing. Dean got up and walked to the war room where Sam and Castiel were. They looked at Dean as he walked in, and Cas stood, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Cas, where's my Dad?" Dean asked

"He went to see your friend Ellen." Castiel replied, "I'm going to go get you two some sustenance." He told the two then was gone.

The brothers looked around, and Dean sat on the opposite side of the table, Sam shifted and glanced at Dean. Dean took a deep breath as they sat in awkward tension-filled silence. Sam sat up a bit, adjusting his posture to not seem nervous, although his fingers betrayed him as they fiddled with the seam of the sling he wore. "So, what happens next?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

Dean glanced at Sam then looked away, pursing his lips before licking them "I don't know," Dean's reply was cold.

Sam nodded and pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, "Yeah, me neither." The two looked at one another, and for the first time, they felt like they were miles apart.

There was another silence between them before Sam spoke again, "maybe we should go our separate ways."

Dean looked at Sam, "yeah. It's probably best if we do."

Sam nodded and got up, walking to his room, where he started packing. Dean rubbed his hand over his jaw and walked outside, taking a deep breath. Sam picked his bags up and walked around the bunker, taking it all in one last time. He then walked outside where Dean was standing he stopped and looked at his big brother that now seemed more like a ghost. Dean walked over and held out a key to one of the spare cars that he had brought up from the garage, Sam took the key, and they stayed silent just looking at one another.

"Take care of yourself, Sam," Dean said as Sam put his things in the car then opened the driver's door.

"You too, Dean," Sam replied before getting in the car and driving off. Dean watched Sam pull away then walked back inside, picking up the bottle of whiskey he hadn't touched in a few months, he untwisted the cap and poured himself a drink.

Sam drove away from the bunker and away from his brother. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew it was time to leave, so he pressed his foot onto the gas a little harder and let the road take him. He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly sent a text message to Castiel, Jack and his Dad. It was time for me to go. I'm sorry. See you around sometime. - Sam. He put his phone back in his pocket and focused on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Keep an eye out for the next part in this series. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
